noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
Student Council President
Student Council President (a.k.a Touru) Touru-kaichou is always busy with student council business. He spends his free time relaxing and drinking coffee. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the golden beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and one memorable event. He is part of the 3-A class. Appearance Touru has very short black hair, and he wears the school uniform with a student council band on his left forearm. He always has a mean expression on his face, and he has black glasses. Items Once Touru visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the Premium Beans. Favorite Items * Alpaca * Bed * Black Cat * Broomstick * Candy Cane * Christmas Tree * Director's Chair * Egg Chair * Flower Swing Set * Goldfish Scooping Booth * Gothic Table Set * Kite * Kotatsu * Macarons * Maid Cafe Set * Maneki Neko * Mat with Food * Millefuelle * Monkey * PC Station * Recliner * Reclining Chair * Santa's Chair * Santa's Workshop * Skeleton Model * Sled * Sleeping Bag * Small Bookshelf * Small Robot * Small Rock * Softdrinks * Stone Bench * Stone Frog * Stretching mat * Topiary * Traditional Tea Set * Tulip * White Day Set Love Letter (Requires 94 visits to obtain) "Thank you for giving me a nice, orderly place to relax. I look forward to chatting with you again in my next visit." -Touru-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession (Requires 235 visits to obtain) You're making a delivery to the student council office. You open the office door to see the president on his laptop, surrounded by stacks of documents. You: '"Touru-senpai." '''Touru-senpai: '"Ah! (Your name)." He flashes you a warm smile and stops typing. 'Touru-senpai: '"Thank you for delivering my coffee." You set his coffee on his desk. Touru-senpai hasn't been to the 3rd year cafe recently. You decide to leave, since he seems really busy. 'You: '"Thank you for your order! I'll be going now!" As you turn back and open the door, he comes up from behind and pushes it closed. 'Touru-senpai: '"Wait." You face him and lean back onto the door. The usually calm, composed president looks quite flustered. 'Touru-senpai: '"Don't leave yet. I wanted to see you. I haven't had a chance to since I've been so busy." 'Touru-senpai: '"I've been going too crazy this entire time not being able to talk to the person I like." 'You: '"What? You like me?" 'Touru-senpai: '"Yes I do. I like you, (your name). So will you stay with me a bit longer? Special CGs Birthday It's Touru-senpai's birthday today! You asked him about his schedule today but it seems he has to stay at the student council room all day to finish his duties and paperwork. You didn't want him to spend his entire birthday just doing work so you ask some of his friends, and even Kyouya-sensei, to help you prepare a short birthday surprise for Touru-senpai. You make him a birthday cake and a bunch of energizing snacks and drinks to keep him refreshed during his work. You ask Kyouya-sensei to then call Touru-senpai to the faculty room. While he's there, you and his friends decorate the student council room as quick as you can. You prepare his cake and message Kyouya-sensei to lead Touru-senpai back into the room. The door to the student council room opens and Touru-senpai and Kyouya-sensei walk in. '''Touru-senpai: "Sensei, which papers did you want to see again?" Everyone throws confetti into the air and yells "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" and starts singing for Touru-senpai. He looks confused for a moment and looks back at Kyouya-sensei. Touru-senpai: "O-oh. I see. This was a diversion." You approach him with his birthday cake. Quite flustered, Touru-senpai walks up to the cake and blows up the candle. Kyouya-sensei: "Happy birthday, Touru-kun. You've been working hard to keep the school in tip-top shape while being a varsity athlete and keeping your number one standing in school." Kyouya-sensei: "As your teacher, I am quite proud of you and what you've achieved. But you have to take a break sometimes, kid. Let me help you finish those papers! Take care of yourself and enjoy your birthday." Touru-senpai: "T-thank you, sensei. Although I do not require it, I am glad to have your assistance." Jéan-senpai: "Happy Birthday, Touru-chan! Hehe. I know that we may not agree on several things and our tastes are very different. But our bond is a bond that has been forged by the steel of our blades!" Jéan-senpai: "I do admire your determination and skill, not only in fencing, but in all that you do. Contrary to what you believe, I quite enjoy your company. You keep things very... interesting." Touru-senpai: "I-I am quite at lost for words. I have never had a surprise for my birthday before. Thank you all so much." Touru-senpai smiles a rare, wide smile as he addresses the room. Touru-senpai: "I thought I may have been disliked because I am so strict. But I'm glad to know that my fears are unfounded." Touru-senpai: "I am happy to know that so many people consider me their friend. Thank you all so much for thinking of me." Then he looks at you. Touru-senpai: "And I assume the mastermind of this entire scheme was you, my dear. This was wonderful albeit unexpected. Thank you for arranging this. You have made my birthday quire memorable." You: "Of course, senpai! You have to know how much we appreciate your hard work for this school! Of course everyone would come together for Touru-kaichou!" You: "After you finish your work, you can come to the cafe and we can continue the celebration!" Touru-senpai: "In order for me to finish my work promptly, I may need a little energy boost. How about if you feed a portion of that delicious cake?" 1st Story CG (Requires 125 visits to obtain) You're at the town stadium for a local fencing tournament. You're here to support Touru-senpai who has been sent as the representative athlete of the school. He invited you and you've been watching his matches the entire day and cheering him on. Wow! You didn't know Touru-senpai was this skilled at fencing. He managed to get into the final round of his category. It's time for his Gold Medal match. He steps up to the mat. His fencing helmet is tucked underneath his arm. You call out to him. You: "Touru-senpai!" He looks up to where you are seated. You: "Good luck! You can do it! Ganbatte!" Touru-senpai nods in acknowledgement and puts his helmet on. The match begins. He exchanges a series of parries and blows with his opponent. You keep checking the scoreboard. During the first few rounds, their scores are almost the same. But towards the end of the match, it's clear that Touru-senpai is in the lead. The match ends and Touru-senpai wins by a 5-point margin! You cheer from the stands! You: "Alright! That's my Student Council President! Good job!" You continue to cheer as he is awarded a gold medal. He looks up at you and smiles. Suddenly, he starts walking towards where you are seated. Touru-senpai: "(Your Name). Thank you for attending my matches." You: "Touru-senpai! Congratulations! You were absolutely amazing. I'm so proud of you!" Touru-senpai starts blushing hard and looks away from you. You forgot that Touru-senpai gets easily flustered every time you compliment him. Touru-senpai: "T-Thank you, (Your Name). W-welll, you see-... you know." Touru-senpai: "I-I think the main reason I was able to do so well today was because... you are here with me." Touru-senpai: "Normally, I would be attending these alone or with a few of my teammates and family members." Touru-senpai: "But today you are here... Hearing your voice. Hearing you cheer for me today... It really motivated me to do even better than I usually would." He looks at you, still blushing hard. Touru-senpai: "A-and I guess, I also wanted to impress you a little." Touru-senpai: "The person I like the most was watching my matches. Of course I had to do well." White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Dear Mc, Thank you very much for giving me your handmade chocolate last Valentine's day. I do not often celebrate such holidays but I must admit that receiving something from you made me quite happy.I hope you'll accept this small charm from me as a White day present. Again, I usually do not celebrate these days, but for you, I'm always willing to make an exception. Love, Touru-senpai Item: UFO Relationships: Jéan-senpai: Despite being the student council president and the head of the disciplinary committee, Touru-kaichou is still part of the school’s fencing team. He takes his training very seriously so he doesn’t get how someone as frivolous as Jean-senpai can be so talented at the sport. He rarely sees him during training but when they do spar it always ends in a draw. Touru-kaichou may not like Jean-senpai as a person but he certainly respects his skill at fencing. Others School CP Yukata.png|Star Festival CG School CP SFC.png|School Festival Cafe CG imageaawwxxd,we.jpeg|Halloween treat CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "I know I'm always busy with my student council work. But please don't hesitate to come spend time with me. Your company truly makes me happy." * "I'm always at the cafe because it's a nice and quiet place to work. What are you saying? I-I don't just go because I like you or anything! Although I do, that is, like you." * "Thank you for being a model student and a hardworker. Truly, I have made my choice wisely by falling for someone like you. I hope you find me satisfactory as well." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "I-I have never watched the fireworks with someone special before. I-I hope you enjoy my company as much as I enjoy yours. Your presence makes me quite happy." * "I do admit, after a long hectic week of preparations for the festival, I am quite tired. Thank you for spending time with me tonight. Visiting the festival stalls with you was just the break I needed." * "It has been an extremely busy week, trying to set up this entire street festival. I am truly grateful for all your help. I hope that I was able to assist you properly as well." Christmas Confession * "It's usually such a busy time for me preparing for the school's holiday festivities. But since you're helping out and I get to see you every day, I guess it's not so bad." * "I have some time off from the student council once the holiday season starts. I-is it alright if we perhaps spend that time together? Just the two of us?" * "Happy Holidays! Oh, a present for me? Why, thank you. 'The Theory of the Existence of Extraterrestrial Life' will indeed be a compelling read! I cannot wait to begin. Thank you, my dear." Pre-Super Love Mode * "P-please. I need to concentrate on my work." * "W-what? I'm not blushing!" * "Uhm. May I ask what you think you're doing?" Ultimate Love Mode Confession "U-uhm. I-I'm at a loss for words right now. I d-didn't expect this answer to my confession. I-I'm overjoyed to hear that you feel the same way. I will work hard to exceed your expectations of me. Nothing less for you, my dear. I-I want you to know that I love you. You and only you." Category:Boys